


Embers

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Drabble, Gen, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan contemplates his navel, Gwaine is Gwaine.</p><p>
  <a href="http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/67412.html">read on lj here</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to write only Elyan for these prompts now. I tried to figure out what “burn” would mean to Elyan and didn’t want to go for the obvious forge. I also tried to write not!fluff.

Elyan watches embers burn and wishes he had the passion to burn the way they did. He feels like a traitor to his father and sister. He blames his father’s death on himself.

A hand claps him on the shoulder.

Elyan sighs and looks at Gwaine with melancholy eyes. He feels a little lost, adrift and Gwaine’s presence reels him back in.

“Look, man, you can’t weep in your beer over the past. What’s done is done. It’s time to start living again.”

Gwaine tosses wood on the fire and they watch as flames lick the side of the log.


End file.
